


Two characters meet in a jail cells au

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Corrupt police, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, abuse towards cat, jail cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: "well, this is a nice change of scenery""its a prison cell""I was being sarcastic"prompt from the internet





	Two characters meet in a jail cells au

"The behaviour that buffoon was displaying towards that innocent creature was abominable! You should be shoving that despicable animal abuser in here instead of me! This is Injustice!" Brian May screamed as he was thrown unceremoniously into a rather dingy looking cell. The police officer in question just snorted in amusement and walked away.

Brian scowled and sunk onto the cold stone floor, pulling at his curly hair in frustration. It was only after a few minutes that he noticed that another man was sharing the cell with him.

The man was lying down, apparently asleep with his back towards Brian. All he could make out was his slightly curling black hair tumbling down his back and the outline of an all-leather attire.

Brian had barely begun sulking about the poor cows that had lost their lives for his cell mates apparel when he begun to stir.

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery." The man said.

"It's a prison cell" Brian snapped.

"I was being sarcastic, dear" The man replied, rubbing his eyes before inspecting his lightly dusty jacket. "oh dear, I hope my jacket hasn't been ruined. artificial leather is rather expensive." Brian felt considerably warmer towards the mysterious man. 

"What did you get arrested for, dear" The man asked, rearranging himself into a more comfortable position.

"some monosyllabic, imbecilic monster was kicking an innocent cat in Islington, so i beat him over the head with my room-mates hi-hat" Brian explained. The man nodded in understanding.

"I agree with you dear, it was absolutely necessary. I would have bitten his nose off" The man grinned and showed of his rather deadly looking teeth. 

"What about you then? Why did you get arrested? Im not sharing a cell with a murderer am I?" The man chuckled.

"Worse, dear. I just decided to tell the nice police officer how absolutely spiffing he looked and he took offence to it and hauled me off to spend the night here."

"I thought that wasn't a crime anymore. Not since 1967." The man waved him off dismissively. 

"oh, please. He'll probably say that I'm drunk or something. Not like it hasn't happened before." 

They fell into a slightly awkward silence. The man was inspecting his nails contemplatively. 

"I'm Brian, by the way." 

"Freddie. Freddie Mercury. "

"That is NOT your real name. Although, did you know that at approximately 4,879 kilometres in diameter, mercury is the second smallest planet in our solar system and is named after the Roman messenger god?" 

"Well," the man conceded. "It isn't my real name. My name is actually Farrokh Bulsara but i changed it. Freddie Mercury is much more rock star." 

"Oh, are you interested in music? What instrument do you play?" Brian asked excitedly. 

"I play some piano but i like singing mostly" 

"I play guitar in a band. Our drummer is called Roger and we have a vocalist called Tim. You can come hang out with us sometime." Brian suggested.

"If you like dear. I must say, i hope you don't make a habit of meeting strange men in prison cells and inviting them home. I am always available to assist with the kitty defence campaign though. I'd hate to think that some delinquent is out there upsetting our kitty overlords." Brian nodded enthusiastically. Roger and Tim always refused to go on missions to defend the neighbourhood cats, preferring to hang out in bars and pick up women instead.

The conversation was interrupted by a blonde haired police officer opening up their cell door.

"I have been told that you two are free to go. And my boss says if he hears another word from either one of you about a bloody cat, you're getting a DUI."

"I don't even drive, dear" Freddie responded as they collected their things from the officer. Brian shushed him and hurried him out of the station.

They had a cat abuser to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
